Fiance
by Synrchoff
Summary: Aku butuh nasihat hidup. Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat kau dipaksa masuk ke sekolah berasrama, dan di sana kau menemukan fakta baru bahwa kau ditunangkan secara paksa? Dan lagi, sahabatmu terlibat dalam pertunangan itu. Bukan hanya itu, beberapa pengurus sekolah juga memiliki sifat yang cukup nyentrik. Oh, ya ampun— aku yakin takdir sedang menertawakanku sekarang. (Kamui Gakuko)


Synrchoff Presents

A VOCALOID FanFiction

* * *

"Tunggu— aku harus apa?"

"Masuk sekolah berasrama putri; Cryptonia Gakuen yang terfavorit, dan tidak ada bantahan— tidak. Tidak sedikitpun. Ayah dan ibu sudah sepakat, dan ini demi kebaikanmu, Gakuko. Titik."

 _Demi kebaikanku_. Aku mengerutkan keningku sambil memastikan fungsi pendengaranku. Ibu pasti sedang bercanda. Demi kebaikanku apanya? Aku dipaksa masuk sekolah khusus putri— dan itu berasrama, yang artinya 24 jam aku bertemu perempuan (kecuali ada guru cowok keren yang masih muda dan lajang), dan ibuku barusan bilang kalau _itu_ demi kebaikanku?

Mereka ingin aku jadi _lesbian_?

.

.

.

* * *

Fiancé

.

.

VOCALOID (c) YAMAHA Co.

Fiancé (c) Synrchoff

* * *

.

.

.

Aku mengerutkan keningku begitu mobil yang kutumpangi beranjak memasuki gerbang putih besar, yang setelahnya aku langsung disambut dengan halaman depan beserta air mancur kecil di depan pintu masuk utama. Aku mengamati pintu masuk utama yang cukup besar itu; pintunya berwarna putih polos dengan ukiran yang cukup elegan di sekelilingnya, dan kenopnya panjang, berwarna hitam obsidian dengan cincin emas di kedua ujungnya yang berbentuk bola. Gedungnya juga tidak main-main besarnya. Gedung sekolah Cryptonia Gakuen membentang lebar dan memanjang ke belakang, menyatu dengan gedung asrama dan membentuk dinding persegi panjang yang mengelilingi taman dalam- setidaknya itu yang kulihat dari denah sekolah yang ditempel di sebelah pintu masuk utama. Sejenak, aku sempat ragu; ini sekolah atau hotel?

Selain gedung yang benar-benar besar itu, di belakang masih ada kebun sayur- satu daerah dengan dapur, 6 lapangan tenis (kurasa banyak petenis internasional yang lahir dari sekolah ini), 2 kolam renang standard internasional, 1 lapangan sepak bola, trek lari, lapangan baseball, dojo untuk kendo dan judo, serta tempat memanah. Seriusan deh, ayah dan ibu rela membayar mahal untuk aku bersekolah di sekolah super spektakuler ini hanya untuk menjadikanku lesbian? Yang benar saja!

"Anda akan masuk sekolah yang hebat, Nona," komentar Haku, pelayan pribadiku.

Pergumulan kecil di kepalaku buyar, aku menatap Haku. "Ya, dan hanya untuk jadi lesbian," cetusku dengan sarkastis.

Wanita muda berambut putih panjang di sebelahku itu langsung menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Lesbian? Kenapa Nona bilang begitu?"

Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Selama tiga tahun aku akan dikelilingi cewek, Haku, tiga tahun. Setelah melihat daftar guru di sini juga, 90% mereka perempuan! Ada sih guru cowok, tapi itu sudah om-om! Dan nggak banget!"

Haku langsung tertawa begitu mendengar kalimat keduaku dari terakhir. "Nona yakin tidak akan suka? Bukannya dia juga sudah om-om, ya?"

Jantungku mencelus. Wajahku memerah. Mataku membulat sempurna. Rasanya aku seperti mendengar suara " _peessh_ " dan seperti ada uap keluar dari kedua telingaku. Bayangan wajahnya- yang hampir berhasil kulupakan kini kembali membayang di kepalaku. Aku langsung kehilangan fokusku dalam sekejap.

"Bukan! Dia tidak ada hubungannya denganku, tahu!" seruku dengan panik. "D-dan dia masih muda! Senior! Dia itu senior!"

Haku tertawa semakin jadi. Aku menutup wajahku yang sudah merah padam dengan tanganku dan mengerang kesal, karena sadar telah menggali liang kubur sendiri. Demi Neptunus, seharusnya aku tidak membela si kepala kayu itu.

"Sudahlah Nona, siapa tahu Nona akan menemukan sesuatu yang baik," akhirnya Haku berhenti tertawa, dia berusaha menghiburku.

Aku mengedikan bahuku. Tidak ingin melanjutkan pembahasan mengenai orientasi seksual maupun masalah asrama perempuan, aku menatap pintu besar di hadapanku, lalu kugenggam erat-erat tas tenteng, kopor, serta tas pedang bambuku. Jantungku tetap berdetak dengan teratur, tapi aku mulai merasa sesak. Aku menunduk, menatap lantai dan berusaha menenangkan diriku. Tidak bisa kupungkiri lagi kalau aku memang sangat gugup. Sifatku yang cukup supel dan mudah mendapat teman serta _easy-going_ tetap tidak bisa menenangkanku.

"Gakuko."

Tapi satu tepukan ringan Haku di punggungku berhasil membuatku kembali 'bernafas'. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum ke arah Haku.

"Trims, Haku. Aku sudah tenang sekarang."

Haku tersenyum tipis. "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Tapi bukan itu yang kumaksud," ujarnya lalu menunjuk ke arah pintu yang kini (entah sejak kapan) sudah terbuka. Di sana sudah berdiri seorang wanita berambut pink dengan kulit coklat, dia mengenakan baju training dan mata merahnya menatapku dengan tatapan seperempat malas, tajam, ingin tahu, dan yang seolah mengatakan 'oh'.

Aku langsung berdiri tegap dan berusaha mengusir semua rasa gugup ku. "Saya murid baru, Kamui Gakuko, yang akan tinggal di kamar asrama nomor 731," ujarku sambil membungkuk.

Wanita itu ber-oh-ria dan mengangguk singkat. Tak lama, dia tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Ruby, aku salah satu guru olahraga dan pengawas di sini. Tolong panggil Ruby saja. Selamat datang, Kamui."

Aku hanya bisa mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Yeah, kurasa dia memang orang luar negri. Amerika, mungkin. Atau sejenisnya. Dia terlihat ramah dan bersemangat. Kusambut uluran tangannya dan Ruby langsung menjabat tanganku erat-erat. Tenaganya tidak biasa.

"Terimakasih," ujarku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Nah, Nona Putih di sana, terimakasih sudah menjaga murid kami," Ruby menyeringai nakal ke arah Haku, menampilkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya. "Sekarang, kau bisa menyerahkan sisanya pada kami."

Haku tidak ambil pusing dengan tindakan yang tidak biasa dari guru olahraga itu, jadi dia hanya tersenyum dan membungkuk sedikit, lalu kembali ke mobil dan pergi. Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang seolah lenyap dari diriku. Melihat orang yang mengasuhku sejak kecil pergi (dan sudah menjadi sosok ibu sekaligus kakak perempuanku) memang sedikit membuat sepi. Tapi aku harus beradaptasi.

"Nah, Kamui, ayo ke temui kepala sekolah lalu kita ke kamarmu. Setelahnya, teman sekamarmu yang akan membawamu tur keliling sekolah," Ruby menepuk-nepuk pundakku dengan ramah sambil berjalan ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"Baik," aku menjawab sesopan mungkin dan mengikuti guru enerjik itu.

Berdasarkan daftar seluruh pengurus sekolah, dan juga ingatanku tentu saja, kepala sekolahnya bernama Avanna; wanita muda berambut hitam sebahu dengan mata biru yang cerah. Dan berdasarkan informasi yang berhasil didapat oleh Haku, Avanna termasuk wanita yang tegas namun bijaksana. Aku cukup tertarik dengan beliau. Mungkin beliau bisa memotivasi hari-hariku di sini.

"Kita sampai," Ruby membuyarkan lamunanku dengan suaranya yang pelan namun riang. Dia tersenyum ramah ke arahku. "Akan kuantar masuk ke dalam, lalu sisanya kuserahkan padamu."

Aku tersenyum sopan dan mengangguk. "Terimakasih, _Sen_ —"

"Ruby," selanya sambil menggerak-gerakan telunjuknya di hadapan wajahku. "Atau paling mepet, _Miss_ Ruby." Dia tampak meringis saat mengucapkan kata ' _miss_ '.

Aku tertawa pelan mendengarnya. "Anda tidak terbiasa dengan panggilan ' _sensei_ '?" tanyaku yang sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaranku lagi.

Ruby menyeringai nakal. "Kurang lebih. Panggilan itu terdengar terlalu 'dewa' buatku, sama sekali tidak cocok. Ruby, atau kalau terpaksa _Miss_ Ruby. Itu saja."

Aku tertawa pelan— dan tertawa terbahak-bahak dalam hati. Aku tidak mengolok-oloknya, hanya saja entah kenapa aku ingin tertawa saja karena tingkah lakunya. Memang sih, _Miss_ Ruby tidak berwibawa seperti guru kebanyakan. Tapi aku rasa dia sangat baik dan ramah.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih, Ruby," aku sedikit memaksakan lidahku untuk langsung mengucapkan namanya. Setidaknya, itu membuahkan hasil. _Miss_ Ruby tampak senang.

"Oke, siapkan hatimu," dia berkata sambil lalu mengetuk pelan pintu kayu di hadapannya.

Aku menahan nafasku saat terdengar jawaban dari dalam dan Ruby membukakan pintu. Detik-detik terasa sangat lambat saat aku mulai bisa melihat berkas cahaya matahari di dalam ruangan dan deretan rak-rak buku— kemudian, sosok sang kepala sekolah yang tengah duduk di meja kerjanya.

Mataku berkedut. Tunggu. Ada yang salah. Aku memicingkan mataku sedikit. Seharusnya ada wanita anggun dan bijaksana yang duduk di kursi hitam besar di balik meja kayu yang cukup besar itu, bukan seorang pria dengan rambut magenta gelap panjang yang diikat satu ke belakang.

"Kasane- _san_ , murid barunya sudah tiba," ujar Ruby dengan sopan. Ternyata dia tetap profesional. Dia lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arahku. "Nah, ini kepala sekolahmu, Kamui."

Aku masih setengah mengerutkan keningku— meski aku berusaha menahannya. Kepala Sekolah— Kasane- _san_ , seperti yang disebut oleh Ruby, mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikanku dari ujung rambut hingga telapak kaki. Seriusan, itu benar-benar membuatku merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

"Terimakasih, Ruby- _san_. Tolong tinggalkan Kamui- _san_ denganku sendirian," katanya sambil melepaskan kacamatanya.

Ruby mengangguk singkat kemudian keluar. Begitu suara pintu tertutup terdengar, aku merasa seperti anak kecil yang dipaksa sekolah di sekolah militer. Benar-benar tidak nyaman! Kepala sekolahku seharusnya peri, bukan laki-laki yang berperakan aneh dan langsung memperhatikan murid barunya seperti seorang juri menilai model!

"Selamat datang di Cryptonia Gakuen, Kamui Gakuko. Aku Kasane Ted, kepala sekolah yang baru, tepatnya," Kasane- _san_ memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum ramah. Dia mempersilahkanku untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapannya.

"Mohon bantuannya Pak," jawabku dengan selantang dan sesopan mungkin.

Yang mengejutkan, Kasane- _san_ langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah tidak suka. "Jangan 'Pak', terlalu aneh. Panggil Ted- _dono_ , atau Ted- _sama_ ," ujarnya sambil tersenyum— yang kini berubah menjadi senyum flamboyan di mataku.

Mataku berkedut beberapa kali. "B-Baik, Ted- _dono_ ," aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Kuharap senyumanku tidak aneh, karena aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk tersenyum setelah dua tokoh penting sekolah bersikap tidak umum.

"Nah, kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku menggantikan Avanna- _sama_ secara mendadak, kan, Gakuko _cchi_?" Kasane- _san_ menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya dan mulai bicara dengan nada dramatis. Dan ya ampun, Gakuko _cchi_?

Aku cepat-cepat menggeleng karena tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu. Aku ingin segera ke kamar asramaku dan menemui teman sekamarku— yang sangat kuharapkan; normal.

"Jadi, Ketua Yayasan berpikir kalau zaman sekarang sudah berbeda dengan dulu, akan lebih baik kalau kepala sekolah untuk sekolah putri adalah laki-laki yang keren dan berkarisma sepertiku, agar para murid masih dapat mengenal laki-laki dan ada objek untuk orientasi seksual yang normal— ah, ya, memang terdengar agak kasar, objek, astaga," Kasane- _san_ mulai berceloteh, sesekali dia menengadahkan tangannya dengan dramatis lalu memasang wajah sedih. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa jadi kepala sekolah.

"Jadi, Avanna- _sama_ dipindahkan ke Crypton Gakuen, sekolah berasrama khusus laki-laki. Terdengar mengerikan, kan? Wanita di tengah laki-laki," Kasane- _san_ melanjutkan ceritanya. "Tapi tenang saja, Avanna- _sama_ sudah mendapatkan pelatihan bela diri dan pengawal rahasia. Tapi, aku tetap saja khawatir. Bagaimana kalau—"

"Maaf menyela, Ted- _dono_ , tapi barusan ada lonceng berdentang," aku cepat-cepat menyela Kasane- _san_ setelah ada dentang lonceng yang cukup keras suaranya. "Itu lonceng apa?" Memang hanya suatu kebetulan, tapi itu sangat menolong.

Kasane- _san_ berhenti bercerita, dan dia tampak teringat sesuatu. "Oh, itu lonceng tanda istirahat. Aku lupa untuk menjelaskan sesuatu pada murid baru."

Aku meringis saat mendengar ucapan itu. Bagaimana seorang kepala sekolah bisa lupa memperlakukan murid baru dan bukannya malah curhat tentang pertukaran kepala sekolah? Ayah, ibu, kalian sudah survei sekolah ini belum, sih?

"Jadi, kau tentu sudah membaca booklet tentang visi misi serta aturan di Cryptonia Gakuen, kan? Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Baiklah, karena sekarang sudah pukul 4 sore, kau ke kamar asramamu, bersih-bersih, lalu diam saja di sana sampai jam makan malam, oke? Teman asramamu akan membantumu," Kasane- _san_ akhirnya mengucapkan hal yang umum diucapkan oleh kepala sekolah kebanyakan.

"Baik, terimakasih, Ted- _dono_ ," aku berdiri dan membungkuk sedikit. "Saya permisi."

Aku segera keluar, lalu membawa barang-barangku yang diletakkan di depan ruang kepala sekolah. Aku membuka denah mini yang sudah kusalin ke kertas kecil dan bergegas ke kamarku. Sambil berjalan, aku berharap dan berdoa lagi agar teman sekamarku normal.

Aku sudah mendapatkan guru olahraga yang cukup nyentrik— meskipun itu tidak buruk, kepala sekolah yang nyentrik— aku belum tahu dia buruk atau tidak, dan aku tidak ingin satu lagi orang nyentrik di sekolah ini! Aku bisa gila nanti!

Sambil berjalan menuju asrama, aku terus memohon dalam hati soal kewarasan teman sekamarku. Setelah sekitar 15 menit, aku sampai ke kamar asramaku. Lorong kamar asrama terkesan lebih hangat dibanding lorong-lorong lain di sekolah ini. Dinding-dindingnya dilapisi _wallpaper_ berwarna coklat krem dengan corak garis-garis coklat gelap yang berbentuk seperti permata dengan bola kecil di setiap sudutnya. Sampai detik ini semuanya masih terlihat normal.

Pertanda bagus.

Tapi aku tidak boleh senang dulu, aku belum bertemu dengan teman sekamarku. Seriusan, aku benar-benar gugup untuk mengetuk pintu kamar asramaku sendiri.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka, dan seiring dengan bergeraknya pintu di hadapanku ke arah dalam, seorang pemuda tinggi dengan badan yang cukup atletis- dan surai violet panjangnya, serta kedua mata biru kristalnya, dan segala kesempurnaan lainnya— muncul di hadapanku. Mataku berkedut untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku Kamui Gakupo. Memang mengejutkan karena marga kita sama dan nama kita mirip," dia kembali berbicara. Suaranya seperti suara perempuan kebanyakan, tapi lebih _husky_ dan berat. "Dan satu lagi, berhenti melihatku seolah aku ini cowok. Aku cewek."

Aku tersentak dari pikiran kosongku. "Perempuan? Bukan laki-laki?"

Gakupo tampak malas menjelaskan secara panjang lebar. Dia hanya menyuruhku masuk dan menutup pintu kamar dengan sedikit kasar begitu aku masuk. Kurasa dia agak tersinggung karena kusangka laki-laki.

"Kau mandi saja dulu, setelah itu kita keliling sekolah," katanya lagi sambil merebahkan diri ke atas ranjang yang dekat dengan jendela.

Aku mengangguk singkat sambil memperhatikan seisi kamar. Dindingnya dilapisi _wallpaper_ juga, warnanya krem dengan corak seperti batang kayu. Setelah pintu masuk kamar, kita akan melalui lorong kecil, yang di sebelah kanan ada pintu untuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah itu kita akan disambut dengan ruangan persegi yang cukup luas untuk dua ranjang dengan nakas di masing-masing sisi kanan (dari arah kaki ranjang) dan dua meja belajar di depan ranjang.

Di bawah ranjang terdapat laci-laci, dan di depan kaki ranjang- menempel, tepatnya- juga ada peti untuk menaruh barang-barang. Ranjang sebelah kiri yang di dekat jendela menempel dengan dinding, sementara yang di sebalah kanan tidak— karena ada lemari yang masuk ke dalam dinding (itu tepat, karena menghemat tempat). Untuk sekolah yang seperti Cryptonia, kuakui kamar asramanya yang cukup normal.

"Oh ya Kamui," panggil Gakupo lagi. "Karena kau membawa pedang bambu, kau mau masuk klub kendo?"

"Ya," aku mengangguk semangat. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Dari semua hal yang bisa menenangkanku saat aku sedang merasa tidak nyaman, kendo adalah yang terbaik.

Gakupo menatapku sebentar, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Aku menaikan sebelah alisku; karena setelah itu dia benar-benar tidak mengatakan apapun. Aneh.

"Gakupo- _san_?"

"Cepatlah mandi, lalu kita keliling sekolah," katanya sambil berbalik memunggungiku.

Aku mengedikan kedua bahuku. Mungkin dia memang tipe orang yang seperti itu. Aku segera membereskan barang-barangku, lalu menyiapkan peralatan mandiku. Selama bersiap-siap, aku masih tidak habis pikir tentang Gakupo. Maksudnya, sikapnya memang tidak seaneh Ruby atau Kasane- _san_ , tapi entah kenapa terasa paling berbeda bagiku.

Pertama, marga-nya sama denganku, dan nama kami mirip. Kalau dilihat-lihat, penampilan kami pun mirip. Setelah memikirkan hal itu, bulu kudukku berdiri. Masa sih sekolah ini merupakan perbatasan dunia paralel? Atau... Tempat berkumpulnya para manusia dengan _doppelganger_ -nya? Semakin aku memikirkannya, pikiranku semakin meracau.

"Aku mau ke dojo sebentar," ujarku setelah menyerah dengan pikiranku. Aku butuh menenangkan pikiranku.

Gakupo melirikku sedikit, tapi dia segera kembali ke posisi awal lagi, seolah tidak peduli. Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya itu. Sambil menghela nafas tipis, aku bergegas menuju _dojo_ kendo. Tidak perlu ganti baju, aku hanya perlu bergerak sedikit.

Tapi, aku cukup senang dengan kebiasaanku untuk menenangkan diri. Hanya dengan memegang pedang bambuku erat-erat, aku sudah mulai merasa lebih tenang. Aku berjalan perlahan seiring dengan pikiranku yang kembali jernih. Begitu keluar dari lorong asrama, aku bisa melihat ke halaman belakang melalui jendela. Dari kejauhan, aku juga sudah bisa melihat _dojo_ kendo.

Senyum tipis terulas di bibirku. Kendo adalah penenang batinku, dan kendo adalah salah satu hal yang menyimpan banyak kenangan masa kecilku yang cukup bahagia. Aku mempercepat langkahku, tidak sabar untuk bermain kendo. Tapi kalau diingat-ingat lagi, aku hampir tidak ingat siapa yang mengajariku kendo.

Ayah tidak mungkin mengajariku, karena beliau terlalu sibuk. Kakek terlalu galak, jadi aku selalu kabur kalau mau diajari kakek. Oh, aku ingat. Hanya kakak sepupuku yang mau mengajariku dengan sabar dan ramah. Tanpa sadar aku senyum-senyum sendiri karena teringat kenangan masa kecil.

Sebentar.

Kakak sepupu laki-laki itu bukannya...

Gakupo- _nii_?

.

.

.

Berlanjut ke Fiancé 02

* * *

Note : Ini fic pertama saya setelah masa hiatus yang cukup lama, dan ini fic yang saya dedikasikan untuk Kamikura39 yang selalu berisik minta request ;) Fic ini saya buat berdasarkan RP Kamikura39 dengan temannya, dengan modifikasi (yang saya rasa lebih dari setengahnya, karena saya tidak mau fic saya terlalu lompat-lompat :')) Untungnya Kamikura39 setuju ;3 Bagi readers, saya menerima segala bentuk apresiasi, baik komentar maupun kritik :) atau kalau boleh tombol fav dan foll-nya (hahaha)

P.S : Maaf kalau ada typo atau salah pengejaan, atau bahkan salah kosa kata ^^"


End file.
